


Better With You

by QueenChachi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom RK900, Dom connor, Multi, Pet Names, Semi Soft Nines, Smut, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sub Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChachi/pseuds/QueenChachi
Summary: Nines and Gavin have always felt that something was missing in their relationship. So Nines decides to bring Connor into the mix, hoping that Gavin can put away their differences.





	1. Chapter One: The Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta Ember who helped me out a lot. You're the best a gal could ever ask for! Much love <3

Connor hadn't expected this to happen. Especially not since Gavin still didn't seem to like him, even after the revolution. Bringing Nines in hadn't seemed to help either, despite Fowler partnering them together. But here he was, on a date with his 'brother' and Gavin. He didn't really understand the urge humans had to assume a familial relationship. Nines and Connor aren’t really siblings, after all, but it seemed another trait that would be projected on them to help humans feel more at ease with them having the same face. Almost the same; There had been minor changes to structure and colouring with the upgraded model of course.  
Connor sat rigidly in the seat across from Nines and Gavin, who was currently slouching in his seat - presumably trying to hide his embarrassment.  
“Gavin, dear," Nines chastised as the waitress presented them with their order, "sit up nicely.”  
Gavin huffed, sitting only a little straighter.  
“Be a good boy Gavin," Nines hissed, tone suddenly harsh, "and sit up all the way.”  
Gavin blushed furiously, sitting straight under Nines’ withering glare.  
"Now, Connor," Nines turned his attention to his predecessor with a last warning look at Gavin, "You know why you're here, correct?” Connor nodded and turned his attention away from Gavin, smiling slightly at his reactions.  
“Yes. You and Detective Reed wished to discuss a subject not suitable for the workplace,” Connor’s tone was soft, almost hushed.  
"Precisely," Nines nodded back, taking a sip of his thirium, "with that in mind - outside of work I would like for you to refer to Detective Reed as Gavin," He smirked, looking over at the human, "Just Reed if he's being difficult,” Nines leaned forward, closer to Connor.  
“Though, when Gavin is extremely good I prefer to call him Baby,” Nines purred.  
Gavin looked away from the two and scowled, stabbing his salad. Fucking Androids.  
Connor blushed at the thought of praising Gavin with such a nickname. Excitement trickled through his software, along with a faint thread of hope; Maybe Nines would call him something similar, if he could just be good enough for him. He wanted it suddenly - desperately. To have Nines murmuring a pet name into his ear. Wanted to be a good boy for him. A good dom to Gavin. Wanted it all. Connor took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking again.  
“If I’m not mistaken, you wish for me to join in… whatever you and Gavin have going on. Correct?”  
Nines smirked, “Correct. Gavin has apparently had ‘the hots’ for you since you ‘handed him his ass’ before you deviated,” Nines chuckled, earning a small smack on the arm from Gavin.  
“You said you wouldn’t tell him that Nines!” Gavin hissed and shrank down in his seat. He felt that everyone’s eyes were on their group of three. He hated the feeling of people judging him, even as he wanted people to see him get wrecked by Nines. And, hopefully, Connor.  
“Be quiet Baby.” Nines said, waving Gavin off for a moment.  
Gavin huffed and glared at Nines., not wanting to be quiet, and decided to move closer to his boyfriend - kicking up his leg so it was resting against Connor’s front.  
Connor’s eyes grew wide as Nines shot Gavin a dirty look and grabbed onto Gavin’s thigh, squeezing it tightly.  
“You better behave, Bitch,” Nines hissed in Gavin’s ear, “or you will be severely punished. And I will let Connor help.”  
Gavin let out a small whimper, torn. He kind of wanted to be punished, but he also wanted to be a good pet for Nines. Gavin pushed against Connor once more, earning Connor’s hand wrapped around his ankle. Gavin sighed in contentment; finally getting what he wanted.  
Nines raised an eyebrow, “Is that what you wanted Baby? For Connor to touch you?” Nines sighed as Gavin nodded lazily and melted back against the seat of the booth, removing his hand from Gavin’s thigh to drape it around his shoulders instead.  
“Back to business; If you agree to this, Connor, we do expect you to be loyal and committed to us. I want this to be for a long time,”  
Connor smiled, “Of course I’d be committed and loyal. It’ll only be us three. No One else,”  
Nines leaned forward with a grin, pulling Gavin closer to Connor as well, “Good. We wouldn’t want it any other way. Isn’t that right Gavin?”  
Gavin gazed at Nines, and then Connor, “As much as I didn’t like you at first... I want this. More than anything.” Gavin confessed.  
Connor smiled, reaching out to touch Gavin on the cheek but pulling himself short. He didn’t want to unless Nines gave him permission.  
Nines, sensing his fear, reached out to press Connor’s hand against Gavin’s face, watching as he leaned into Connor’s hand.  
“You can always touch me Connor,” Gavin rasped, “Whenever you want.”  
Nines smiled softly, saving the adorable blue flush that crossed Connor’s face to his files.  
“My, aren’t you two being such good boys? I’m pleased.”  
This time both his pets blushed. He was pleased that Gavin and Connor were getting along. Time would tell if this persisted, but Nines could only hope it stayed this way.


	2. Movie time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Connor and Nines settle in for a movie. Gavin however, has different plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School has been super busy!! ALSO: Shout out to my lovely Beta Ember. I love you with all my soul <3

They continued to talk about everything they needed to discuss; Kinks, goals, hard limits, and so on. Gavin was amused to find that Connor liked a lot of the same things he did as a sub, and a lot of the same things Nines did as a Dom. Amused, and a little excited. It made his life easier, since he got to have the best of both worlds from the two androids.  After their discussion, and their meal, the three left as a group.

 

“Do you want to come with us to our place?” Gavin asked, shuffling nervously as he held out his hand. After a moment of seeming hesitation Connor accepted it, slipping his other into Nines's grip.

 

“Of course. I would assume Hank would prefer not to be bothered by us as we… indulge.”

Gavin snorted at his phrasing as Nines let out a small laugh.

 

“I’m sure the Lieutenant has seen, and done, worse.” Nines stated blithely. Connor’s face wrinkled in disgust at the thought of walking in on Hank and his girlfriend, or vice versa, as did Gavin’s.

 

“I may be an exhibitionist," Gavin squeaked, "but I do _not_ want Hank to see the three of us fucking. He adopted both of you!”

 

“Darling. He won’t see you naked unless all four of us discuss it prior.” Nines joked.

Gavin huffed, wrenching his hand away with a pout. "That's it. I'm only cuddling with Connor now."

Connor shot a panicked look at Nines, terrified that their newfound arrangement would be harmed by Gavin appearing to favour him. Nines, however, just winked back at him - opening an invitation to interface through their connected hands.

 _It’s fine Kitten, Gavin just likes to be difficult at times. When we reach our home we can punish him together, if you’re comfortable._ Connor shivered at the pet name.

_I might be more comfortable watching you do it. For now at least._

_That is acceptable. You, my dear kitten, need only sit there and look pretty._ Connor was no more prepared the second time, and the possessive affection in the name had an unexpected  electricity buzzing through his circuits.

     As they approached the apartment Gavin dropped his hand to fumble for his keys before slipping into the building and greeting someone out of sight. A quick confused glance from Connor had Nines pinging him with a file transfer - a picture of Gavin holding two kittens.  
Sure enough, as Connor walked through the door he immediately saw two balls of fluff vying for his attention. He bent without thinking to reach for them. In a flash the black one attached itself to his pant leg, climbing up towards him with small determined steps until Connor laughed and pulled it into his arms to be cradled like a baby.

“You are adorable.” He informed it, in the same tone he used to speak to Sumo. The kitten looked up at him unperturbed, and let out a small meow.  Gavin grinned at the pair.

 

“That’s Nightmare. The white one is Soren; he’s the shy one.”

 

“Seems fitting for them.” He responded, laughing at their names as he set Nightmare back down. With an unhappy meow the kitten wandered back towards his brother, leaving Connor free to join Gavin and Nines where they had settled on the couch. Gavin celebrated by slinging his legs over Connor’s lap the moment he sat down, while Connor let his hands rest around Gavin’s leg and leaned into the arm Nines wrapped around his shoulder.

“Shall we watch a movie?” Nines asked, flipping to Netflix as the two nodded their agreement.

 

“Horror movie.” Gavin demanded instantly, wincing as Nines glared.

 

“And what if Connor doesn't like horror movies?”   
Gavin’s shoulders slumped.

"It's okay," Connor chirped, trying to soothe Gavin immediately, "I'm very used to horror - It's one of Hank's favourite genres."

Nines gave him a side eye but selected Children of the Corn 11 without further comment. For the first half hour was fine, but soon Gavin started to fidget; rubbing his leg against Connor’s crotch. Connor tightened his grip on Gavin’s leg.

 

“Gavin. Stop moving.” Connor grit out from between clenched teeth, trying not to react. Gavin just smirked, continuing to move his leg against Connor until the android was uncomfortably hard. Glancing over at the two Nines noticed Connor’s flush, and tutted in mock disappointment.

 

“Gavin , darling, be nice to Connor. We’re to have a relaxing time.”

Gavin smirked, flicking his gaze between Nines and Connor. "And what if I don't?"

 

"Do you really want to find out?" Nines murmured, voice dangerous, while Connor's grip tightened to stop his movements.

 

“P-Please Con!” Gavin mewled, pressing into the restraint, only to whine as Connor released him just as suddenly.

"Not now Baby," Connor replied and let his hand lay to where Gavin couldn't feel his touch. 

 

“Connor, Please..” Gavin whimpered, barely noticing Nines's glare.

 

“Focus on the movie Gavin.” Connor said it like a suggestion, but Nines’ steely gaze over his head left the order clear..

Gavin pouted, begrudgingly feigning attention while his frustration built. He just wanted Nines and Connor to wreck him, but clearly that wasn't happening. They still had their clothes on. Gavin fidgeted in frustration, scooting closer to Connor so he could almost lay on top of him. Connor looked confused, but shifted without comment so Gavin could make himself comfortable.

Nines smiled at his boys; glad they were getting along. He’d have to reward them. Later. The movie was finally getting to the truly gruesome parts and he had to take his fun where he could. They had talked about his little blood kink and was unsure if Connor would indulge him in it and Gavin was still recovering from their last blood play scene so watching the movie would have to do for now. 


End file.
